


I Throw a Dick in Yo’ Face!

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Insane Clown Posse, Stitches (Musician) RPF, Stitches - Fandom
Genre: Clown lube, Clown paint lube, Clowning Around, Face-Fucking, Fisting, M/M, No Backspaces, Typos, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stitches throws a brick in the Insane Clown Posses' face, what are they going to do with it? Get high and fist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Backspaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256604) by [shrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek). 



> written for the Stitches - No Backspace challenge. No backspaces are hard as fuck it turns out.
> 
> Chapter 2 is edited for typos

Stitches is lounging by the pool, he is high as fucvk and loves selling blow. Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope bust in the pool area lookin to score some coke. “Hey Stitches, we need to score a brick to raise money for a new album we are going to cut,” saysd violent J, throwing out a sweet Juggalo sign as hew talksd. Stitches doesn’t stop to think, he flips open a cooler he has next to him, picks up a brick and throwsa it in Violent J’s face. “Woop Woop!” excalim Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope as they hoist the brick over there heads. “Do you boys want to celebrate?” asks Stitches, pointing to a mirror with a mound of coke on it. Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J chest bump and yeall “WOOP WOOP!”

The boys are having a high octaner pool party, fillled weith coke and that Juggalo essence. Clownin around and having a blast Stitches challenges ICP to a freestyle rap battle. ICP mops the floor with him, then suggest some wrestling. Strippingh down to there undies Violent J and Stitches go at it, grappling on the pool deck. Violent J tears of Stiches underpants while trying to suplex him. “Woop Woop!” Violent J says as he tears his own boxcers off and holds them aloft over his head. The lank glistening body of Stitches struggling against the bluk of Violent J is a sight to behold, erect cocks knocking off each other, drippingh pre-cum in excitement.

Finally Violent J pins Stitches, his hand finding a firm grip on Stitches cock, not-so-little stiches. “I’m gfonna make you woop woop my fuck-stitches” says violent J as he rhythmically works little-stiches. Shaggy 2 Dope, whose been watching and jerking off the entire time, walks up to the duo and moans “Woop ... woop,” as he spurts his hot cum over stitches face. Violent J scoops up some of the cum and startes working his fingers into Stiches asshjole.

Violent J flips Stiches over and onto his knees, and pops his dripping cock into Stitches mouth. “How’s this extendo? Play it like a Nintendo,” violent J says as he grabbs Stitches hari and fucks his mout.

“What you gonna do with it,” asks Shaggy 2 Dope as he slides his fist into Stitches ass, stopping to cover it in the clown grease covering his face. Stiches mumbles “woop woop” garbling through the extendo pumping his mouth. “Woop WOOOOOP!” Shaggy exclaims as he rams his arm into the elbow.

Shaggy really starts working that asshole, it’s starting to look like a cracked out juggalo after 3 days of the gathering, ragged white grease and kinda raw. “Woop ... woop ... woop ...” Shaggyu says after every plunge. Violent J is furiously pumping away atr that mouth, and finally pulls out and shoopts his steamy load all over Stitches face, painting the face in the best clown make-up around.

Violent J moves around to the back, and starts working Stitches cock “Say it, SAY OT” commands VJ. Shaggs is really pumping that asshole with his fist, Violent is working the cock, “Uhhh” moans Stitches. “Uhhhhh ... woop ... Woop ... WOOP” stitches says as he blasts his spunk all over the ground. The boys collapse into a slump and stare at the spunk clown face Stitches has deposited, divining the future from his dealer seed.


	2. Edited for typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited for typos

Stitches is lounging by the pool, he is high as fuck and loves selling blow. Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope bust in the pool area lookin to score some coke. “Hey Stitches, we need to score a brick to raise money for a new album we are going to cut,” says Violent J, throwing out a sweet Juggalo sign as hew talks. Stitches doesn’t stop to think, he flips open a cooler he has next to him, picks up a brick and throws a it in Violent J’s face. “Woop Woop!” excalim Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope as they hoist the brick over there heads. “Do you boys want to celebrate?” asks Stitches, pointing to a mirror with a mound of coke on it. Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J chest bump and yell “WOOP WOOP!”

The boys are having a high octane pool party, fillled with coke and that Juggalo essence. Clownin around and having a blast Stitches challenges ICP to a freestyle rap battle. ICP mops the floor with him, then suggest some wrestling. Stripping down to there undies Violent J and Stitches go at it, grappling on the pool deck. Violent J tears of Stitches underpants while trying to suplex him. “Woop Woop!” Violent J says as he tears his own boxers off and holds them aloft over his head. The lank glistening body of Stitches struggling against the bulk of Violent J is a sight to behold, erect cocks knocking off each other, dripping pre-cum in excitement.

Finally Violent J pins Stitches, his hand finding a firm grip on Stitches cock, not-so-little stitches. “I’m gonna make you woop woop my fuck-stitches” says violent J as he rhythmically works little-stitches. Shaggy 2 Dope, whose been watching and jerking off the entire time, walks up to the duo and moans “Woop ... woop,” as he spurts his hot cum over Stitches face. Violent J scoops up some of the cum and starts working his fingers into Stiches asshole.

Violent J flips Stitches over and onto his knees, and pops his dripping cock into Stitches mouth. “How’s this extendo? Play it like a Nintendo,” violent J says as he grabs Stitches hair and fucks his mouth.

“What you gonna do with it,” asks Shaggy 2 Dope as he slides his fist into Stitches ass, stopping to cover it in the clown grease covering his face. Stitches mumbles “woop woop” garbling through the extendo pumping his mouth. “Woop WOOOOOP!” Shaggy exclaims as he rams his arm into the elbow.

Shaggy really starts working that asshole, it’s starting to look like a cracked out juggalo after 3 days of the Gathering, ragged white grease and kinda raw. “Woop ... woop ... woop ...” Shaggy says after every plunge. Violent J is furiously pumping away at that mouth, and finally pulls out and shoots his steamy load all over Stitches face, painting the face in the best clown make-up around.

Violent J moves around to the back, and starts working Stitches cock “Say it, SAY IT” commands VJ. Shaggs is really pumping that asshole with his fist, Violent is working the cock, “Uhhh” moans Stitches. “Uhhhhh ... woop ... Woop ... WOOP” Stitches says as he blasts his spunk all over the ground. The boys collapse into a slump and stare at the spunk clown face Stitches has deposited, divining the future from his dealer seed.


End file.
